lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Tru Love
Plot Keith Cooper (Anton Yelchin) is no stranger to his dad's womanizing ways, but when his father winds up dead after his motorcycle is found sabotaged, Detectives Logan and Wheeler find a private video collection of the Doctor's personal conquests When Keith's high-school teacher, Danielle (Anne Dudek) shows up on one of tapes, the detectives assume her jealous husband is to blame. But the case takes a major turn when the detectives find Danielle in the arms of her under-aged student. Keith Cooper eventually confesses to the murder of his father; however, Keith claims it was an accident; he'd only meant to prank his father for sleeping with his teacher/lover and thought he had sabotaged his father's motorcycle to the point where it wouldn't start. Near the end of the episode, we find out that Danielle is pregnant. Keith is excited until Danielle pleads guilty to rape, agrees never to see Keith again, and reveals that she is pregnant with Keith's father's child (which would make the child Keith's half-sibling, not his child). Cast Main cast *Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan *Julianne Nicholson as Detective Megan Wheeler *Eric Bogosian as Captain Danny Ross Recurring cast *Theresa Randle as A.D.A. Patricia Kent *Angel Desai as Nikki Ushima * Howard W. Overshown as Detective Ozzie Rivera Guest cast * Anton Yelchin as Keith Tyler * Anne Dudek as Danielle McCaskin * Jonathan LaPaglia as Jack McCaskin * Matt Unger as Al Kanaske * James Moye as Bruce O'Kendrick * Ken Cheeseman as Dr. Anthony Clayton * Glynis Bell as Judge Anne Mayer * Nick Gregory as Dr. Grant Tyler * Laura Sametz as Dr. Sheri Jameson * Tamilla Woodard as Oralee Wilcox * Heather Simms as Paulette Leger * Linda Powell as Principal Bassett * Jack Koenig as Attorney Javits * William H. Burns as Officer Pritchett * Van Hughes as Hank * Claire Beckman as Suzette * James John Lynch as Jock * Kimberly Dorsey as RN - Nurse's Station (uncredited) References References Quotes :the authorities pick up Keith and Danielle who were heading for Toronto :Logan: Oh Canada. Where the age of consent is 14. :Wheeler: And you know this because ... ? :Logan: I'm kind of a Canada buff. :Wheeler: Death by lubricant. Think there's a message in that? :Ross: Logan, how you two making out? :Logan: We're fine. Never had a partner with freckles before. :Ross: Three years undercover: vice, drugs, white collar; no one ever made her. :Logan: Well, I can believe that. She get carded at bars? :Logan: (to Keith Tyler) As long as you're here, maybe you can help us out. We're looking for some of your dad's... we're looking for, uh... (gives up) Wheeler? :Wheeler: Do you know where your father kept his homemade porn tapes Background information and notes *Julianne Nicholson joins the cast as Detective Megan Wheeler. *Part of the episode is filmed at Regis High School in NYC. **Norberto Barba, one of main directors of the Law and Order franchise, studied at Regis High School during his youth Category:CI episodes